


Things To Do On The Dates You Aren't Having

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a Disney Princess, Emotionally Constipated Boys, Español | Spanish, Happy Ending, Jackson is a jackass, Lydia is a BAMF, M/M, Misunderstanding, Stiles is not Bella Swan, Traduccion español, Traducción, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Usa tus palabras Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: —¿Estamos saliendo ahora o que?— Pregunta por tercera vez Stiles, se encuentra dando el abrazo obligatorio a cierto lobo amargado después del coito.(Traducción)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things To Do On The Dates You Aren't Having](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406485) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> I just want to say thank you to Lielabell for letting me translate into Spanish this fic. Thank you so much!.
> 
> Esta es una traduccion nada me pertenece, muchas gracias a Lialabell su autora original por permitirme traducirlo, me gusto y quise compartirlo con ustedes.

—¿Estamos saliendo ahora o qué? — Pregunta por tercera vez Stiles, abrazándose a cierto lobo amargado después de haberlo hecho.

Dicho lobo amargado frunce el ceño. —O qué,— gruñe y Stiles  automáticamente deduce que han pasado quince minutos desde su momento de pasión.

—No me gruñas.— Murmura frotando su cara contra los pectorales ridículamente bien definidos de Derek. —No me preocupa que no me respetes en la mañana, ya sé que no lo harás.—

Derek gruñe un poco más, mandando una vibración agradable a los oídos de Stiles, presionados contra su pecho, y roza con una mano de manera poco entusiasta el cuello de Stiles.

—Bien, bien. Me callo.—Dice Stiles con un bostezo, y lo hace. Por los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos, lo hace. Hasta que siente el cuerpo de Derek relajarse contra él, oyendo los suaves ronquidos del lobo. —Solo para que conste,—le dice al alfa durmiente, —Creo que lo estamos.—

Y luego él está de pie y fuera de la cama, vistiéndose un poco más rápido de lo normal porque siempre es incómodo que los pantalones queden atrapados alrededor de sus rodillas. Cinco minutos más tarde él está en su Jeep, cruzando el camino para llegar a la ciudad, con la música a todo volumen las ventanas abiertas y una sonrisa del tamaño de Texas plasmada en su rostro.

*

—¿Que está pasando entre Derek y tú? — pregunta Scott un par de semanas más tarde, entrecerrando los ojos de la misma manera que siempre hace cuando sospecha que Stiles le oculta algo.

—Nada— responde Stiles, porque ellos no son novios o lo que sea, solo pasan la noche juntos cuatro días a la semana y follan cada vez que pueden. Lo cual está bien con Stiles, más que bien de hecho. Él no es el tipo de persona que necesita cosas serias. Y Derek es todo lo contrario de un tipo romántico. Dios, la versión romántica de Derek probablemente implicaría criaturas del bosque muertas o algo igual de terrorífico. Stiles sonríe para sus adentros ante la idea de Derek dejando los restos de la mama de Bambi en su puerta, y luego tiene que parpadear de vuelta a la realidad, cuando se da cuenta que Scott está sacudiendo su hombro. —¿Qué?— pregunta, obligándose a concentrarse en su amigo.

Scott asiente. —Sí, nada,— dice sacudiendo su cabeza. —Solo ten cuidado que ese “nada” no te arranque la cabeza en la próxima luna llena.—

Stiles rueda sus ojos.

—¿Hiciste tu tarea de química?— pregunta, cambiando a un tema más seguro, donde Scott no pueda burlarse de él.

*

Allison mastica nervosa su labio inferior y mira fijamente a Stiles como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente. Es muy extraño y muy lejos de lo normal para ella.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunta, porque tiene buenos modales y sabe que no puede decir "Cuál es tu maldito problema" al igual que lo haría con Scott. O Jackson. O Lydia. Huh. Tal vez no son modales. Tal vez solo sea Allison y su rostro dulce para ser real.

Se sonroja, porque realmente es una princesa de Disney.

—Iba a preguntarte eso,— dice con una sonrisa.

—Oh, si bien.— Stiles se mete la tapa del rotulador en su boca y vuelve a su texto.

Allison ríe de nuevo, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. —Entonces, ¿eres tú?—

—¿Yo que? —

—Bueno,— mastica su labio de nuevo. —Con, uh, Derek. ¿Todo bien?.—

Stiles solo parpadea. —Um,— se paraliza, sin saber que decir. Claro, él sabe que ella no es pura como la nieve e inocente, Scott ha dejado ese punto perfectamente claro, pero ella todavía... bueno... es una princesa de Disney y hablar sobre el sexo increíblemente agresivo que ha estado teniendo con este caliente hombre lobo no parece correcto.

—Quiere decir, no tienes que decirme si no quieres, pero,— agacha su cabeza un poco, luciendo tímida y esperanzada al mismo tiempo. —Simplemente, serial genial si quisieras.—

—Oh.— Stiles todavía no se le ocurre nada que decir. —¿Si?—finalmente logra decir. Porque, si, las cosas van bien entre Derek y el. Bien en el sentido de Maldita sea me vine cinco veces la semana pasada.

—¡Oh Dios!— Allison prácticamente rebota en su asiento y da rienda suelta a esas sonrisas con sol y flores. —Um, si quieres, podrías hablarme sobre, ya sabes,— echa un rápido vistazo alrededor del patio, estrechando sus ojos. — _Cosas_. porque no tengo con quien hablar sobre lo que le pasa a Scott, um, durante su tiempo especial del mes. Pero tú, bueno, has tratado con el mismo tipo de _cosas_. Así que, si. Deberiamos hablar de ello.—

Se mira tan condensamente feliz que Stiles ni siquiera se molestas en aclararle las cosas porque tiene el presentimiento de que si lo hace, la hará llorar o algo. Y no es bonito hacer llorar a niñas dulces como Allison, no importa el hecho de que ella es impresionante con el arco y prevalente podría matarlo con sus propias manos si quisiera. Stiles medio le devuelve la sonrisa y se pregunta cómo demonios se convirtió en su mejor amigo gay.

—Oh, y no te preocupes sobre esa cosa de no salir oficialmente todavía,— dice alegremente. —Estoy segura que Derek lo superara tarde o temprano. Y si no lo hace, todos sabemos que están juntos. No es la gran cosa, ¿verdad? —

—Sí,— dice Stiles, masticando un poco la tapa del rotulador. No está preocupado. Nunca ha estado preocupado. No es eso. La cosa es que está empezando a pensar que tal vez debería preocuparse después de todo.

*

—Entonces, tú y Derek han estado saliendo, por cuanto, ¿tres meses?— Pregunta Lydia mientras se pinta los labios de una manera que no debería ser una distracción para un chico que le gusta chupar pollas tanto como Stiles lo hace. No debería, pero lo es.

—¿Qué?— Responde, sintiendo la misma vieja sensación de aturdimiento que le da cada vez que mira la boca de Lydia durante mucho tiempo.

Ella rueda sus ojos y chasquea sus dedos enfrente de su cara.

 —Tú y Derek. han estado saliendo por tres meses, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, arruga su nariz, ese es el tiempo que has estado apestando a él.—

Stiles levanta su hombro. —Creo que sí. Um, excepto que no estamos saliendo.—

—Sí, lo están.—

Ahora es Stiles quien rueda sus ojos. —Mira, follando con alguien no es lo mismo que tener una relación. Pensé que lo sabias.—

—No seas un idiota,— dispara. —Y, lo que sea, ustedes dos no son solo follamigos. Se abrazan. Sin parar. Así no es como se tratan los amigos que solo follan.—

—Tomare tu palabra,— dice Stiles enojado, porque no le gusta hablar sobre su no-relación con Derek. Es un poco irónico, porque gracias a Allison está hablando sobre eso _todo el maldito tiempo_. Pero Lydia no es Allison. Stiles puede decirle que no. Stiles puede decirle a la mierda y que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos. Excepto que Stiles no hace tal cosa y en su lugar termina hablando con Lydia durante un hora sobre la perfecta y romántica cita de san Valentín que él y Derek con toda seguridad no van a tener.

Debido que Derek no le ha pedido ninguna cita, ni una sola vez durante estos tres meses en lo que sea que son. Y algo le dice que San Valentín no va a ser la mágica excepción a la regla de: Derek no está saliendo con Stiles.

Pero está bien. perfectamente bien. después de todo, el sexo es increíble. Y Stiles es un chico. Los chicos no necesitan toda esa mierda de corazones y flores. Pregúntale a cualquiera.

A cualquiera excepto Stiles.

*

Jackson están apoyado sobre el casillero junto al de Stiles sonriéndole de manera habitual, no es nuevo. Nada nuevo en absoluto. Pero Stiles no ha hecho nada particularmente estúpido recientemente, así que no puede entender del porqué, exactamente Jackson le esta sonriendo. No es su típica sonrisa de soy-mejor-que-tu, y el no saber le está empezando a molestar.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? — medio grita haciendo girar las combinaciones de su cerradura.

Jackson se ríe, con malicia porque todo lo que Jackson hace tiene una connotación desagradable. —No tengo un problema,— dice todavía con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. —Tú podrías tener uno.—

—No, estoy bastante seguro que tú eres el único que tienes problemas.—

—Oh, ¿yo?— y ahí va una ceja levantada para unirse a la sonrisa. Maldita sea.

Stiles aprieta los diente en molestia y mete las cosas a su casillero lo más rápido posible. —Vete a la mierda.—

Jackson levanta las manos en el gesto universal de paz. —Mira, hombre, solo estoy tratando de hacerte un favor. Quiero decir, yo quisiera saber si la persona con quien estoy saliendo e intercambiando fluidos está viendo a alguien más.—

—Vete a la mierda,— Stiles se las arregla para responder, a pesar de que siente como todo el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones y el mundo se detuvo.

—Bien, me voy.— Jackson se empuja fuera de los casilleros con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro. —Nos vemos por ahí, Stiles,— dice, palmeando el hombro de Stiles como si fueran amigos en lugar de amienemigos. —O, tal vez no. No habrá mucho espacio para ti en la manada si otra perra ocupa tu lugar.—

Stiles debería decir algo, algo inteligente y mordaz para quitar esa sonrisa del rostro de Jackson. Pero todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es mirar en su casillero con los ojos en la nada excepto el ceño fruncido que es tan frecuente en el rostro de su lobo amargado.

*

—¿Cómo que estas ocupado?— Derek gruñe en el teléfono y Stiles no puede hacer más que apretarlo con fuerza.

—Como dije. Estoy ocupado. Por lo que, umm, no puedo verte esta noche.—

Derek hace un ruido de frustración. —¿Ocupado haciendo qué?—

—Cosas.— Stiles pasa una mano sobre su cabello. —Ya sabes, cosas aburridas que las personas tienen que hacer. Como tarea y quehaceres.—

—Está bien.— Derek no suena feliz. —Tienes que hacer la tarea. Y quehaceres. Por lo que estas ocupado. Y no puedes verme.—

—Um, si,— Stiles traga con fuerza, —Eso es. así que, um, tal vez mañana, ¿de acuerdo?— Excepto que él sabe que no va a pasar. Y Derek parece saberlo también, porque gruñe en el teléfono de nuevo. —Mira, me tengo que ir.— dice Stiles apurado.

—Si. Porque tienes una noche muy ocupada de cosas por hacer.— La voz de Derek es tensa por la ira y Stiles lo entiende, lo hace. A nadie le gusta perder su acceso al sexo fácil. Pero Stiles no está de humor. No lo ha estado por un tiempo. Y Derek... bueno Derek no está falto de compañía.

—Exacto,— dice Stiles. —Nos vemos después.— Y cuelga antes que Derek pueda decir algo más. Deja escapar un suspiro triste y luego desliza su celular en el bolsillo de atrás. —Bien,— dice en voz alta. —Maravilloso. Solo de nuevo, nada sorprendente.— Se lanza sobre la cama para ponerse de mal humor. Porque eso es lo que haces cuando terminas las cosas con tu sobrenatural no-novio. Te acuestas en tu cama y te enfurruñas. Pregúntale a Bella Swan.

Oh Dios. ¿Se acaba de comparar con Bella Swan? Stiles coloca una almohada sobre su cabeza.

—Alguien que me mate ya,— Le dice a su habitación vacía.

—Si estás buscando a alguien que haga el trabajo, podría estar dispuesto a ayudar.—

Stiles grita, lanzando la almohada mientras trepa sobre su cama.

—Derek, ¡te dije que estaba ocupado!.—

Los ojos de Derek están medio cerrados mientras frota su labio inferior. —Oh, sí. Puedo verlo. súper ocupado.—

Maldición. Así no es como las cosas deberían ir. Se supone que Derek solo... Stiles no está seguro de cómo debe comportarse el lobo, pero allí de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta no es una de ellas. —Que, ¿estabas afuera de mi casa cuando llamaste?— pregunta cuando ya no puede aguantas más la intensa mirada.

—Sí,— dice Derek sin más explicaciones.

—Oh. ¿Estabas por el vecindario?— Stiles no menciona que no tiene ninguna razón para estar ahí ya que ha estado evitando a Derek la mayor parte de la semana, no tiene que decirlo porque a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, Derek ya capto el mensaje.

—No, no estaba por el vecindario. Vine para verte, Stiles. Como todos los viernes por la noche. Es como una cita.—

—No es una cita,— lo corta Stiles. —Nunca es una cita. Porque nosotros. No. Estamos. Saliendo.—

Derek exhala a través de sus dientes, sus manos cerrándose en puños como si no pudiera creer que Stiles tuvo las agallas de responderle así.

—Deberías de irte.— Dice suavemente Stiles. —No te quiero aquí.—

—Sí,— dice Derek más suavemente. —Puedo ver eso.— Le da a Stiles una mirada larga y dura, ese familiar señor fruncido de vuelta a su lugar. Luego asiente bruscamente, se gira sobre sus talones y se va.

Stiles no lo hace, no importa lo que digan, el no llora hasta dormirse.

*

—¡Amigo!— Scott irrumpe en su habitación como si fuera la suya. —¿Rompiste con Derek?—

Stiles suspira mientras mira sobre su computadora. —Es algo difícil romper con alguien con quien ni siquiera estas saliendo.—

—¡Amigo! ¡Qué demonios!— Scott cruza la habitación tan rápido que Stiles no puede mantener el ritmo y le da un zape. —¿Porque hiciste eso?—

—¡Eso duele!— Stiles se soba la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño hacia Scott como se merece.

Scott le hace una mueca. —Se supone que duela, idiota.— deja escapar el suspiro más lamentable en la historia de la humanidad. —¿En serio? No puedo creer que dejaras a Derek. Él es como diez veces más arriba en la cadena alimenticia que tú. Te quiero, hombre, pero nunca tendrás a alguien tan caliente de nuevo, hombre o mujer.—

Stiles cierra sus ojos. —Cállate.—

—No, no me voy a callar, porque eres mi mejor amigo y los mejores amigos se dicen el uno al otro cuando están cometiendo un gran, gran error.—

—No estoy contiendo ningún error, Scott.— Stiles regresa a su computadora porque ahora mismo navegar por Tumblr es sin duda la mejor opción de vida que estar teniendo esta conversación.

Scott deja escapar un ruido exasperado. —Amigo, ¿en serio? ¿De verdad estas tan fuera de sí que no te das cuenta de la grandiosa cosa que tenías con él?—

Stiles quiere gritar y romper cosas. Pero en vez de eso solo toma una respiración profunda y dice en voz baja, —Pregunta de nuevo si estoy cometiendo un error. Y luego escucha, escucha con atención mi respuesta.—

Scott cambia de postura, dejando escapar un suspiro y pregunta: —¿Estas cometiendo un error, Stiles?—

—No,— dice Stiles con una voz carente de toda emoción. —No lo hice. Tome la decisión correcta. Sí, me duele porque en serio me gusta mucho Derek. Pero las cosas no estaban funcionando y esto es lo mejor.— pasa una mano por su cara y suspira. —¿Te mentí?—

—No.— dice Scott afligido. —Lo crees. Realmente lo crees. Dios, eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba.—

—Y estas pasando más allá del papel de mejor amigo. Por favor déjalo.—

Por un momento parece que Scott no lo va a dejar en paz, se queda quieto con los hombros tensos y con una expresión testaruda en el rostro. Pero niega con la cabeza dejando caer los hombros y se dirige a la puerta. —Llámame cuando tu cerebro empiece a funcionar otra vez,— dice mientras sale.

Stiles le saca el dedo y lo deja así.

*

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta Allison, se ve preocupada con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

—Si, por supuesto,— dice Stiles porque decir la verdad no ayudara a nadie.

—No te ves muy bien,— continua Allison como si no le hubiera puesto atención a su respuesta, —Te comportas de una manera diferente. Estoy preocupada por ti. Todos lo estamos.—

—Estoy bien,— Stiles no pregunta quien está incluido en ese "todos" porque no quiere saber.

Allison se muerde el labio inferior. —¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?— ofrece vacilante. Demonios Stiles no quiere hablar de ello. ¿Quién en el nombre de Dios quisiera hablar sobre eso?, ¿porque no solo dejan al adolescente emocionalmente inestable en paz? Pero Allison lo mira con esos ojos de cachorro golpeado y Stiles se encuentra asintiendo de todos modos.

—Solo no aquí,— dice porque la única cosa que necesita es llorar en la escuela por la no-ruptura con su no-novio.

Allison asiente con los ojos llenos de compasión. —Te entiendo.— coloca una mano sobre la de Stiles y la aprieta suavemente. —Que tal en mi casa, ¿después de la escuela?—

Stiles asiente y se estremece con el pensamiento que cruza por su mente.

—Uh, No lo tomes a mal, pero ¿podrías no decirle a Scott o Jackson sobre esto? Es decir, sé que no le dirás a Jackson ya que eres consiente de cómo es nuestra relación, pero tampoco le digas a Scott. El...— Stiles se apaga con un meneo de cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no se lo diré. Se lo bueno que es siendo sensible a las emociones de otras personas.—

Stiles resopla ante el hecho de que ella llego a decir las palabras sensible y emociones, y mucho menos refiriéndose a Scott. Un momento después se ríe contagiando a Stiles con ella.

—Es bueno,— dice Allison cuando se calman.

—¿Que?—

—Que todavía puedes reír,— se encoge de hombros. —Yo, yo no puedo, cuando las cosas van mal con Scott.—

Stiles asiente. —Bueno, tú y Scott. Están muy enamorados ¿no? Yo y Derek,— se encoge de hombros. —No tanto.—

—No digas eso.— alega Allison, apretando la mano de Stiles de nuevo.

Stiles solo asiente, pero no dice nada. Porque Allison es realmente una princesa de Disney y Stiles no.

*

—Me entere de tu pequeña charla con Allison,—  comienza Lydia, poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa de Stiles. Se deja caer en el banco pasando una mano por el cabello peinándolo un poco.

Stiles traga un bocado de su sándwich de mermelada y mantequilla de maní y cuidadosamente lo coloca sobre la mesa. —Por favor no me digas que estás buscando el segundo round. Porque ya he tenido más de la vinculación femenina que puedo soportar.—

Lydia lo mira con un poco de burla. —No seas tonto,— dice mientras destapa un pudin de chocolate. Lame la tapa haciéndolo un poco más grafico de lo que a Stiles le gustaría y luego le sonríe. —No soy la clase de chica que llora por amores perdidos. Soy la clase de chica que ajusta cuentas. Y ahora mismo pienso que necesitas esa segunda cosa más que la primera. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?— Stiles asiente con la cabeza y ella se jacta. —Por supuesto que tengo razón. Como sea, ahora al grano.—

Ella coloca ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclina hacia adelanta. —¿Tú y Derek? La parejita feliz. Todo es precioso y maravilloso y el mundo está lleno de arcoíris o lo que sea. O por lo menos así lo afirman esos tres idiotas con los que suelo pasar el tiempo. ¿A mi parecer? No todo es color de rosa. Porque tú y Derek, nunca hacen nada juntos.— Stiles abre la boca para protestar eso, pero la pelirroja lo corta levantando un dedo. —Se abrazan en el sofá en la casa de Derek, juegan videojuegos en la casa de Derek, cenan juntos en la casa de Derek, follan un montón _en la casa de Derek_. ¿Estas detectando un patrón aquí?—

Stiles frunce el ceño con irritación. —Salíamos a caminar mucho también.— dice entre dientes.

—Oh, sí. Buen punto. Caminaban juntos. En el bosque detrás de la casa de Derek. Donde nadie podía verlos en absoluto. Porque de esas cosas están hechas las relaciones de ensueño.—

Stiles se remueve en el asiento. —Mira, no necesitaba una relación de ensueño. —Solo necesitaba _una_ relación.—

—Exacto,— dice Lydia asintiendo. —Y no lo conseguiste, ¿verdad?—

—No.—

—Y ese es por qué terminaste con él, ¿verdad?—

—No.—

—¿Qué?,— Lydia parpadea.

Stiles mira de mal humor su leche con chocolate por un momento y suspira moviendo la cabeza. —Bueno, si, tal vez era un poco de eso. Pero esa no es la razón principal del que, Yo, uh, terminara las cosas.—

Lydia espera que continúe pero cuando no lo hace, hace un movimiento con la mano con impaciencia para que siga, —¿Y…?—

—Y, bueno,— Stiles se muerde el labio inferior. —Mira, me entere que estaba liándose por ahí con alguien más. Podía soportar el hecho de que entre nosotros solo era sexo. Quiero decir, sé que no es muy divertido saber que alguien a quien le importas solo este ahí para los buenos momentos, podía lidiar con eso. ¿El durmiendo con alguien más? No tanto.—

Lydia levanta una mano para hacer una pregunta. —Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que Derek te estaba engañando?—

—¡No!— Stiles frunce el ceño. —No estábamos saliendo. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo? Nosotros. No. Estábamos. Saliendo. Y no, él no me estaba engañando porque no puedes engañar a alguien con quien no tienes una relación.—

—Te das cuenta que eras la única persona que piensa que los dos no eran novios, ¿verdad?— Lydia sumerge la cuchara en el pudin de chocolate y hace esa gráfica y excesiva lamida otra vez.

Stiles evita su mirada. —Uh, eso no es verdad.—

—Sí, lo es.—

Niega con la cabeza. —No, no lo es, Derek, mira ¿podemos terminar esta conversación aquí?—

—No.—

Stiles hace una mueca. —Bien. le pregunte sobre eso. Si estábamos saliendo o no. Y él dijo que no. Cada vez que pregunte, dijo que no, así que, Stiles se encoge de hombros. Deje de preguntar. dejo claro sus sentimientos después de todo, y no iba a seguir presionando mas el tema. Era solo sexo. eso era todo. Y, como dije, estaba un poco de acuerdo con eso porque el sexo con Derek era, Dios, la cosa más increíble en el universo entero. Sí, es una mierda que no le gustara tanto como yo a él, pero así es la vida. Y, realmente, ¿quién lo culparía?. ¿Lo has visto últimamente? Él es la enchilada completa y yo solo una porción de patatas.—

—No seas tan dura contigo.— dice Lydia, sus ojos brillantes. —Eres al menos frijoles refritos.—

Stiles arruga una servilleta y la lanza hacia la pelirroja. —Vete a la mierda,— se ríe. pero ella no se ríe con él.

—Lo siento,— dice en su lugar, —No sabía, sobre lo que dijo, o que estaba follando con alguien más.—

—Sí, bueno,— Stiles se encoge de hombros. —¿Qué se puede hacer?—

Lydia se quita el pelo de la cara, poniéndose seria es la primera vez desde que llego a la mesa. —Como lo descubriste. ¿Él te lo dijo? ¿o?—

—Jackson me dijo,— admite Stiles. —Él, uh, vio algo y luego trato de advertirme sobre eso. Pero estaba siendo un completo idiota así que lo ignore al principio.— Stiles toma un sorbo de la leche con chocolate. —Pero, bueno, como ya sabía dónde mirar, las señales estaban allí y todo quedó claro.—

Jackson, repite Lydia lentamente. —¿Jackson es quien te dijo lo que estaba pasando?—

—Aja,— confirma Stiles. —Supongo que debería agradecerle, pero es el chico más idiota que conozco. Sin ofender.—

—No hay problema,— se ve pensativa por un momento, luego levanta la cabeza y sonríe encantada. —Basta ya de historias tristes, cielo. Deja que tu tía Lydia te diga como castigar al Gran Lobo Feroz por sus crímenes.—

Stiles se ríe y niega con la cabeza. —No quiero que sufra. Pero no me importaría oír lo que tengas en mente, algo me dice que me llevaras por el mal camino.

*

—Tienes que volver con él,— dice Jackson a modo de saludo, con los ojos locos y el cabello normalmente perfecto ahora todo despeinado.

Stiles lentamente cierra su casillero y se voltea hacia Jackson, alzando las cejas inquisitivamente. —¿Regresar con quién?— Pregunta solo por ser pesado.

—¡Derek!,— responde Jackson, con evidente pánico en su voz. —El tipo se ha vuelto loco.—

—Sí, no es mi problema.— Stiles se cuelga la mochila al hombro y se voltea para alejarse, pero es detenido por la mano de Jackson en su brazo. —¿Que?—

Jackson se traga su nerviosismo.

—Mentí,— dice, su voz no más que un siseo. —Sobre todo. No había alguien más. nunca lo hubo. Así que, solo vuelve con él. ¿de acuerdo?—

Stiles se sacude la mano. —Buen intento, pero eso no va a funcionar.—

—Por favor.—

—No.— Stiles empieza a caminar, con la esperanza de que Jackson tome la indirecta, pero por supuesto no lo hace. No, Jackson solo se apresura a su lado, balbuceando sobre errores y Stiles solo quiere darle un puñetazo en la cara para que cierre la boca. —Estoy viendo a alguien más, alguien que realmente puede hacerme feliz,— dice, lo que es una total y vil mentira, pero a Stiles no le importa. Jackson está demasiado jodido para darse cuenta de ello. —E incluso si no fuera así, no quiero regresar con él. Porque Derek no me quiere. No de verdad. Y lo siento, pero no soy el premio de consolación de nadie.—

Jackson resopla. —Siento arruinar tu momento dramático, pero eso es estúpido.—

—Sí, bueno no me importa lo que pienses.— extiende la mano para abrir la puerta del baño cuando de repente un Jackson más desesperado aparece en su espacio personal. —Amigo, ¡déjame en paz!— trata de empujar al chico de su camino pero por desgracia Jackson es un maldito _hombre lobo_ y empujarlo es inútil.

—Me va a matar,— dice Jackson, su voz es un susurro en la oreja de Stiles y manda un cosquilleo desagradable. —Se enteró, de alguna manera se enteró. Y me va a matar. Amigo, solo estaba haciendo una broma. Claro, era un poco de diversión a su costa y no funciono mucho, pero nada tan drástico como para que se pusiera loco como la mierda. Juro por Dios, pensé que me iba a arrancar mis bolas.—

—Y lo siento mucho, muchísimo por ti, pero como dije, no es mi problema.— Stiles mira al final del pasillo, tratando de llamar la atención de alguien. —Un poco de ayuda aquí,— llama, pero nadie quiere ser un buen samaritano hoy en día.

—Solo, habla con él. Por favor.— los dedos de Jackson se clavan en sus brazos. —Por favor, Stiles. Fue una estupidez, diciéndote eso, pero no merezco morir por ello.—

—Qué curioso,— dice Stiles mientras el timbre suena, —Yo creo que sí.—

*

Pero no lo hace. En realidad no lo hace. Y por eso Stiles está de pie en su habitación, mirando su celular, tratando de reunir el valor para marcar el número de Derek.

—No eres mi premio de consolación.—

Stiles se vuelve bruscamente con la boca abierta y mira hacia la ventana, donde por supuesto, Derek esta ahí. Como si fuera de lo más normal escalar la pared de tu no-ex-novio y subir a su habitación sin ser invitado.

—Derek.—

—No lo eres.—

Los ojos de Derek son rojos y los dedos terminan en garras, por lo que Stiles no dice lo que realmente quiere decir, que es _lárgate de aquí_. En su lugar responde algo que no cause la furia del hombre lobo, —¿Qué?—

Derek cambia su peso de un pie al otro, luciendo desesperadamente incómodo. —Un premio de consolación.—

Porque eso aclara las cosas. Stiles apenas se las arregla para no poner los ojos. —Oh.—

—Y no te estaba engañando.—

—Sí, lo sé,— Stiles si pone los ojos después eso.

—No, no lo haces.— Derek da un paso más cerca, extendiendo una mano casi como si quisiera tocarlo y Stiles involuntariamente da un paso hacia atrás. Los ojos de Derek se abren ante eso y deja caer su mano, cerrándola en un puño.

 —No te engañe,— repite, sus voz es un gruñido bajo. —Y no solo técnicamente de la forma en la que le estas diciendo a todos que lo hice. Porque, al diablo con eso. Por supuesto que estuvimos juntos el tiempo suficiente que sería considerado como engaño si hubiera estado follando con alguien más.—

—Oh.—

—Sí, _oh_.— Derek toma una respiración profunda. —Y algo más. Estábamos saliendo. Lo estábamos. Incluso si solo era ese tipo horrible relación en la que pasabas el tiempo en mi casa y teníamos un montón de sexo. Estábamos juntos. Y eso era importante. Al menos para mí.—

—Derek,— empieza Stiles, pero se detiene cuando el lobo sacude la cabeza.

—No, déjame terminar. Entonces podrás hablar. O no. Como quieras. Solo,— mueve la cabeza de nuevo. —Déjame terminar, ¿sí?—

Stiles asiente. —Está bien.—

Derek flexiona las manos, luego asiente. —Bien, como decía, estábamos juntos. Una pareja. Novios, si quieres etiquetarlo. Incluso si yo era una mierda la mitad del tiempo y amenazaba con arrancarte la cabeza en lugar de decir lo mucho que significas para mí. Y,— toma una respiración para tranquilizarse. —Lo siento por eso. Porque nunca te lo dije. Hubiera deseado hacerlo. Dios desearía haberlo hecho. Porque eres mí,— se calla con un sonido estrangulado, —Estar contigo me hacía muy feliz más feliz de lo que nunca he estado en mi vida. Y es estúpido para mi decir esto ahora. Es estúpido y ni siquiera significa nada porque ¿Cómo podrías incluso creerme?— deja escapar una risa rota. —Pero no podía dejar que te fueras creyendo que lo que teníamos no importaba. Que no me importabas. Porque lo eras. Lo _eres_.—

Se llame los labios y toma otra respiración profunda. —Y estoy feliz por ti,— el lobo aprieta los dientes, sonando lo contrario a feliz. —Feliz de que hallas encontrado a alguien más. Que te haga feliz,— prácticamente se ahoga con la palabra. —Mereces estar con alguien que te muestre sus sentimientos, que no te haga tener dudas.— Los hombros de Derek se encorvan hacia adelante como si estuviera esperando un golpe. —Ahí. He dicho lo que quería decir. Tu turno.—

—Derek,— el corazón de Stiles está latiendo tan rápido, está sorprendido de que todavía no haya explotado, le sonríe, sabe que lo está haciendo, y probablemente se mira como un maniático, pero no le importa. —Eres un completo idiota, ¿lo sabias?—

Los ojos de Derek se ensanchan y su cara se distorsiona en una mueca de dolor. Pero endereza sus hombros y asiente. Obviamente ha decidió tomar esto como un hombre, o lo que sea.

Stiles se ríe, aquella risa estridente que hace que la gente se voltee a mirar. —Eres el idiota más estúpido que he conocido en mi vida. ¿En serio? ¿Crees que hay alguien más? ¿De qué podría haber otra persona? ¿Realmente eres tan denso? Quiero decir, todo el puto mundo puede ver que estoy loco por ti y ¿tú crees que te he superado?—

—¿No hay nadie más?— Le pregunta Derek, su voz llena de esperanza que hace doler el pecho de Stiles.

—Trae tu estúpida cara aquí.— Stiles le hace un gesto y el lobo se acerca tan rápido que los ojos humanos de castaño apenas y pueden procesarlo. —Más cerca,— dice, agarrando la chaqueta de Derek y tirando al hombre en su espacio personal. Lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza de Derek, tirando hacia abajo hacia su cuello. —Toma una buena y larga respiración y respóndete a ti mismo si hay alguien más.—

Una de las manos del lobo se cierra en un puño en la espalda de Stiles, tirando de él más cerca hasta que sus pechos se presionan juntos. La otra mano se desliza por la barbilla para mover su rostro, inclinando su cabeza en un ángulo para exponer la garganta. Derek entierra la nariz en el hueco del cuello de Stiles, inhala profundamente y luego deja escapar un aullido fuerte y satisfecho.

—Mío,— gruñe un segundo antes de que muerda su cuello.

Las piernas de Stiles se debilitan y prácticamente pierde la conciencia, lo que es demasiado femenino incluso para él y de lo que va a admitir. Pero eso es lo que sucede. Es difícil no desmayarse cuando tu súper sexy novio después de todo le hace cosas absolutamente indecentes a tu cuello. Pregúntale a cualquier persona.

*

—Así que estamos juntos de nuevo, ¿verdad?— pregunta Stiles tres horas más tarde, se arrima más contra el pecho de Derek sumergido en la felicidad después del coito.

—Por supuesto que estamos juntos,— gruñe Derek, sus brazos apretándose posesivamente alrededor del cuerpo de Stiles.

Pincha a un costado de Derek. —No te pongas todo lobo amargado conmigo,— se burla, girando la cabeza lo suficiente como para darle un beso a uno de los pectorales ridículamente perfectos de Derek. —Solo quiero asegurarme de que en un futuro no haya malentendidos eso es todo.—

Derek gruñe de nuevo, y la vibración familiar en su pecho como siempre hace que el corazón de Stiles deje de latir. —¿Qué parte de mío no entiendes?—

—Oh, ninguna parte en particular,— dice Stiles felizmente. —Solo quiero escucharlo de nuevo, eso es todo.—

—Mío.— Esta vez el gruñido de Derek es más como un ronroneo. —Mío.— Deja un beso en el cabello de Stiles. —Mío.— Muerde su cuello. —¿Alguna otra pregunta?.—

—Ninguna en absoluto,— Stiles lo tranquiliza. —Y, para que conste, eres mío también.—

—Eso es bueno,— dice Derek somnoliento. —Ahora ya cierra la boca y duérmete.—

**Author's Note:**

> No olviden dejar Kuditos y comentarios aquí o en el original. Espero que les halla gustado.
> 
> (Mas traducciones en mi perfil)


End file.
